As a Blonde
by CreativeWriterInSpace
Summary: Kinda icky, but got the idea, had to write it and post it to see what people think. Lavender insults Hermione. Hermione has has enough, and does something drastic. Very AU and OOC.


_I can't believe she said that! I'm not plain, am I? Well… my hair certainly is not as poufy as it was first year… but… I guess I do look a little boyish. But, honestly what can you expect of someone who spends most of her time fighting evil with two boys? I guess I could always try something different…._

I was looking in the mirror,

Trying to find, a new reflection.

Wanna take the road, less traveled down, a different direction.

Make some new mistakes, forget the ones I've made.

Cry some tears of joy, dress more like a girl.

_Ha! I got it. I may have spent all summer, on it… but I still got it!_

I wave my wand (she's renting out a basement flat, from a house with a squib and squib's magical husband, as her parents are not around any longer… and since the ministry can only detect magic and not who's magic it is…), and my pale skin gets some pale rosy color to it. My lips having dual toned Gold to Magenta lipstick. Eyes with a golden glimmer shadow.

My mid-back long, dark, mousey brown hair that has de-frizzed in the past 6 years gets chopped into a tousled-looking, light golden blonde pixie bob (think Ashley Greene in Twilight) with splashes of purple, blue and green thrown in with side swept mood bangs that change color with my mood.

My wardrobe has also changed dramatically, as I have many more short skirts in all different colors, a bunch of tops that match, along with some form fitting jeans and yoga pants. I have some heels, flats and boots. My black over robe for Hogwarts is the only thing I have that I had from 6th year.

I have also gotten my belly button, nose and eyebrow pierced, and a star and crescent moon with mini heart charm on my right shoulder.

And come back as a blonde, try a different lipstick on

As a blonde, will I get whatever I want?

I'd be ever so eticing,

Cake a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight.

Yeah when I'm gone,

I'm gonna come back as a blonde.

Wave my magic wand,

As a blonde, will I get whatever I want?

I'll be ever so enticing,

Down a lot of ice cream, never even wipe my face.

Yeah when I'm gone

I wake up at 9:00am… _I'm late! _School is starting today!

I rush to get ready and to Kings station, to be at the Hogwarts Express platform, but I do not make it in time. _Damn._

I go to the platform, as all the parents are coming out. When everyone is gone, I use my wand to send a message to Professor Dumbledore that I was late and didn't make the train.

I get a message back a while later telling me to go to Grimmauld Place, that a professor will be there to bring me to Hogwarts, but that I will most likely be late for opening ceremony and dinner, so I may want to eat at Grimmauld.

I go out of the platform, and out of Kings station and hail a taxicab from the street, to number 11 Grimmauld Place.

I walk over to the space where number 12 should be, and think _number 12 Grimmauld Place_ as the home starts to appear. I go inside, thankful that we have gotten that ratty portrait of Old Mrs. Black out of foyer. I walk to the kitchen, to get food, and then to the library to read.

About an hour later I hear a POP! And find that Professor Snape is waiting looking for me.

"Ms. Granger. Come, we do not have all day." He says, he's not as snarky now that Voldemort is gone. Though I'm surprised he has not said anything about my appearance. _Hmmm._

I grab my cloak and trunk, he shrinks them down with his wand and I put them in my pockets. I grab onto Snape, and he apparates us to the castle gates. I run to the doors, and then to the great hall. Flinging open the doors, everyone stops eating dessert, and stares at me. I hear whispers of _Who is that? Dumbledore didn't say anything about a new student. Hmmm…_

Dumbledore smiles and nods at me, as I take my place beside Ronald across from Harry and Ginny. They stare at me, for a second before the plates disappear and Dumbledore rises.

"Now that we have eaten, there is one more announcement. This year's head girl and boy are…. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger! Will both of you come up here and receive your badges? I get up, not paying attention to anyone, as a collective gasp rings through the hall.

"Hermione!?"

I smirk.

I'm gonna...

Come back come back come back

As a blonde.


End file.
